Cradle the Enemy
by daystar428
Summary: Hermione finds Draco not doing too well in the dungeons. Hermione trys to help him, but will Draco even want help? Can the most unlikely frienships help you through life's hardest times? D/Hr! read to find out!! Chapter 6 is up!!! :D Read and Review!!
1. Lost in the Dungeons

****Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or Hogwarts. They are all thanks to the genius J.K. Rowling!  
  
Cradle the Enemy  
  
Lost in the Dungeons  
  
  
  
Why is it always so cold down here? I would hate to live and stay in these dungeons all day long. Wait a second..I've been here already. Oh no!! I'm lost!  
  
Harry and Ron probably wont even look for me. Miss-know-it-all..I'm tired of hearing them call me that. All they do is play chess, and it's not hard to tell who will win. Ron always wins. Why would you play if you knew who would win, and even knowing Ron will win, Harry still fights with him afterwards? It's an on going cycle, which makes them forget about me. They won't even look for me, will they?  
  
"Hehchooo!"  
  
What was that?? Someone sneezed. Some one is down here. Bloody hell, it's too dark to see my hands in front of my face. Its ok, Hermione. Stay calm.  
  
"Etchooo! Ehh..etch! sniff."  
  
Oh no! Ummm what to do, what to do. "Hello? Is any one there?" Come on stupid, of course there is, you heard someone sneeze.  
  
Then I heard coughing, which didn't stop for a while, and then a groan. Yup, most definitely was someone.  
  
Slowly walking further down the dungeon hallway, I could just barely make out a figure on the damp floor. Once I got closer I found it was curled up in a ball.  
  
A foot away, I saw platinum hair, wet and disheveled. Kneeling towards the boy before me, I pulled his shoulder over so that he was lying on his back, that way I could get a good look to see who it actually was.  
  
Oh my god!!! MALFOY??  
  
Blurry eyes look up at me, confused, scared blurry eyes. Eyes that quickly squinted and looked away. Grey eyes that closed and a strong body, which no longer looked like it had any strength left, shook as he let out, "Etishooo! Sniff sniff..cough"  
  
Barely audible, he strained, "Granger..cough..Hermione..I don't feel so good.groan."  
  
(POV narrator)  
  
She hadn't noticed it before, but sweat beads glazed his forehead. Oh wow, not good, she thought. Hermione placed her hand on his forehead, and felt the heat go into her own hand. He had a very high fever.  
  
WAIT!!! Did he just call her ..Hermione???  
  
He really must feel bad to do that, even delirious.  
  
"Shhhhh.. Its gonna be ok Malfoy..we are both gonna be ok."  
  
Something warm rested again her leg, and she looked down to see Malfoy head resting there. Poor thing.its not like he is being mean now.  
  
With that, she caressed his cheek and put her hands through his soft hair. Well actually, like this, he looked sort of angelic.  
  
Hold on!!! This is Malfoy we are talking about! How could the enemy possibly look angelic??  
  
************ TBC!!! 


	2. Restless in my Dream World

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of it except the idea of Draco sick :P but not even that I would guess!! Oh well ;) its all JK Rowling's!! She's a genius!  
  
**A/N- I sort of have a fascination with sneezing and colds, which is how I came up with the idea of the story. I just adore Draco! I also love Hermione/Draco stuff. I hope you wont mind the cold ;) its part of the plot any ways. Not to worry! There shall be a very cute story yet semi dark ;) the cold just inspires me and makes the story more lovable :P that's my opinion. READ AND REVIEW!! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS SO FAR!!!!!! I am truly thankful!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Cradle the Enemy-Chapter 2  
  
My eyes fluttered open as I woke from the world of the dreams. Well not dreams in my case. Nightmares. "Ughhh.why the hell does by head hurd so bad? Hey!!! Where ab I? And how the ... Theehhehhh . thehhh ... Ehhhh . EhhhIshooo!!"  
  
"God Bless you, Mr. Malfoy," I heard an awfully nice voice croak. No she hadn't croaked, it was too, too nice sounding. I stuck out my tongue unconsciously at the thought. "Please don't stick your tongue out at me young man." Hey! No one scolds a Malfoy! Shut up, wrench!  
  
I decided to keep my thoughts to myself, I want to stay in Hogwarts, these things have to be keep to myself. Ahh, so I am in the infirmary. The hospital wing.umm how did I get here if I wasn't in a fight with Pothead? Hmmm.  
  
" Hetchooo! Umm ... sniff . Ms. Pobfrey? SNIFF!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Could you tell be how I got here?"  
  
"A nice person brought you here-"  
  
"That would bake sobe sendse," I rolled my eyes, " bud I bean can't you just say.just tell .. tehhhh ehhhh ehhhh Hehhh .. Hehhh! Heishooo! Hieshhh! Etichooo! SNIFF!"  
  
"It seems Mr. Malfoy that not only did you fall in the dungeon and hit your poor 'lil head, but you also seemed to be coming down with a bit of a head cold. I do believe you should be quiet and go back to sleep," the last part she said firmly.  
  
All I could do was glare at the old hag. I don't remember all too much from the night before, just going down to get a potion for Snape to use tomorrow in class since that stupid old man (you know him as Dumbledore) told me to. He had that odd sort of freaky twinkle in his eye that always makes me cringe. I did it anyway, it was for Snape after all. Maybe I will score points with those other silly professors in this school.  
  
I can barely remember someone coming towards me after I collapsed. I don't remember who it was though, I must have blacked out.  
  
Ah.I will find out once I get out of this filthy hospital wing. But for now, I am a bit tired. Yawn. Mmmm . I don't really want to fall asleep ... but.  
  
Were the last thoughts before I was pulled into the black oblivion of my own unconscious mind. Better known as hell.  
  
Draco was asleep when Hermione got to him. She sighed in relief to see that he was well. It seemed so, from far away at least. Once Hermione got closer she could tell that Draco was not having a good time whatsoever.  
  
Moaning and writhing in his bed, at first all she could think of to do was stand there with her mouth agape. Not only was she worried, she was slightly frightened. What was wrong??  
  
All of the sudden Draco screamed a blood curdling scream, "LEAVE HER ALONE!! NOOOOoooooo!!" Tears begin to stream down Draco's cheeks. Hermione couldn't think of what to do. The first thing that came to her mind was to caress his cheek.and slowly he stopped wiggling and the tears slowed.  
  
"Shhhh . Draco . its ok." I wonder what ever could have made him so scared. Wow.there is more to him than I could have ever imagined. She gently sat by his side bringing her hand up and down his soft lightly tanned cheek. She brushed back his silky silvery blond hair. She was right he did look like an angel.  
  
"Mmmm," Draco murmured and nuzzled his head unconsciously into her hand. Hermione smiled and kept on caressing him. His bangs were actually nice, as was his silvery blond hair. She always had admired it from afar yet tried to think nothing of it. It was so enchanting, and how to put it? Sexy? Yes, it was . that was the word.  
  
Wait! But Malfoy isn't sexy! Are you sure, he looks pretty sexy right here? Hermione couldn't deny herself, he was awfully cute just being there wanting warmth from you.  
  
Yes your right, but its not like you could do anything about that.what would you do if you ever admitted that you think he is a hottie?  
  
Hemione mentally slapped herself, both of them. Be quiet . Draco is sleeping.  
  
Hemione then got up to leave the infirmary, leaving the sleeping beauty, otherwise know as the Slytherin bad boy, resting in his more peaceful dream world.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
**A/N- yes those were sneezes :P and try to picture a cute Draco like that! Also, the whole misspelled words, for example: "by." That's really the word, "my" he just has a cute stuffy nose. I thought I would point that out so I don't seem like a weirdo too much. Yes, I am somewhat one to write this kind of thing, but! Its original . I think :D! 


	3. A Night to Remember

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Cradle the Enemy-Chapter 2

*~*~* A Night to Remember *~*~*

__

Running was all I could do. Running wouldn't help me here in this miniscule room. Where to go, where to run. I hate this place. I hate my life.

No where to go, so I turn to face him. Whipping out my wand I yell the first thing that came to mind, "Expeliarmus!" 

In dismay I watch as Lucius jumps into the air and dodges my useless spell.

"Not going to work!" I watch as the smirk I usually grant to Pothead appears on his face.

"Imperio!" He exclaimed. Oh no…my mind became blank of everything. **Just say it brat…you know you are going to end up exactly like me. You have the same blood as me. Just say yes… your going to be a Death Eater and there isn't a thing you can do to stop me from making you! Give in!! **_No…get out of my head…_

****

You will serve our Lord just like every other Malfoy!

GET OUT OF MY HEAD!

"I won't!" I yelled. "Old man, I am not going to be a bloody servant of the weakling creature you call Master!

"Come here boy!" Lucius grabbed at my hair harshly and yanking it towards him, the

pain began. Yet it was only the beginning; I knew that for sure. He was going to kill me this time.

"What did you mean? Brat!! I am talking to you!!" Cringing at the feeling of spit hitting my face, stop it…please stop it…

Inaudibly I manage, "I… I am not like you…I am not going to become a death eater…"

He pulled harder at my scalp. NO!!! It hurts…please stop…all fathers don't act like this… I know it

Lucius let go of my hair and immediately got hold of my left arm. Twisting it in a way that I knew it shouldn't be able to go. "AHHHH!!!!!" My eyes began to burn with the tears that wanted to escape. I can't let him see me cry. I can't. It's what he wants.

"You have no choice! Either die!!! Or do as I say!! You will be my heir and take your place as a servant for the Dark Lord!!" He screamed in rage as he tossed me into the wall. I felt one of my ribs crack. A damp stream began to make its way down my forehead, warm and damp. I watched as it made its way to drip to the floor, blood. Lucius came over and kicked me in the stomach.

My eyes went blurry, and I felt the air get sucked out of my lungs. I cant breathe…help…me… someone

My wand…Where is it? Oh bloody hell… "Are you looking for something?" he crackled. My wand was situated on the opposite side of the room. "Well you aren't getting it!"

Lucius made his way back over to me. He decided to kick me in the side of the head this time. My eyes began to burn more…stop it…please…

"Imperio!" Oh no!!! Not again…but this time it was different…I felt my body lift from the ground. Floating in the air wasn't all I was about to do and I knew it. WHAMMM!! Wind flew by my face and I flew into the wall. Slamming into the wall dislocated my left shoulder even more—my arm now dangled and bled.

Eyes burning, and the tears wanting to come out…No I can't! I can't cry! Then I felt myself move off the floor once again.

My arms start to move on their own. "AHHHHHhhh!!" The pain sears through my left arm. Hearing my skin tear as my shoulder bone begins to break the skin, is almost to much to bear.

The bastard is laughing…I can hear him cackle. Dimly, I feel my hands grasp my own throat. My eyes widen as I feel the pressure against my windpipe increase. Squeezing my eyes shut, I try to ignore the pain, but a pain so intense is impossible to ignore. I can't believe I am suffocating myself…

Suddenly my hands loosened their grip. But…

"Crucio!"

Both my arms bent in the wrong direction and my eyes rolled into the back of my head. A pain unlike no other engulfed my whole body. "AHHHHHHhhhhhh!!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHH!!!!!" Scream after scream after scream! It was like needles piercing every single part of my body. As if my body had be cut open along my spine and turned inside out.

I can't take this any more…

That's when I heard her voice. No …please no…I am just imagining it.

I wasn't imagining it. She was really there, and in surprise, Lucius' Cruciatus Curse stopped and I immediately fell to the ground with a loud thump.

All I could do was moan to tell her that I was still alive…if that's what you call this mental state, then sure, I was living. At the sight of me, she let out the most saddening shriek.

"What the bloody hell are you doing in here Narcissa?" he was now enraged at the fact that this women would interrupt him and the brat.

"Stop it, Lucius! Can't you see you're killing Draco!! He is your son!! He is my son!! Stop hurting him!!" tears cascaded down her beautiful face and her blond hair was tousled. 

"…Mum…no… stop it please…get away…please…" but my voice was so miniscule from almost suffocating early that my words didn't reach her ears. She stood her ground in between her bleeding, beaten son and her "husband."

"You stupid bitch…I never liked your filthy, ugly face around this manor any way. Its about time I shut you up for good!" There was that smirk again. Eyes wide in shock and fear as I heard the words escape from his mouth, "Crucio!" Although, this time his wand wasn't pointing at me…it was toward her…

NOOOooooooooo!!! I mentally screamed!! Her back arched in the most painful way possible. Her body began to twitch and writhe …still, I could barely move. My hands tried to push against the cement of the basement floor. I managed…painfully, " NOOOOoooo!!! Leave her ALONE!!!" I screamed, but this time the words escaped my lips. Making it to both Narcissa and Lucius.

He grinned devilishly, knowing how much this was hurting me. He turned back to his "wife." "This is the end whore!!"

"Avada!!…"

In the midst of all the pain, Narcissa smiled, and looked at her son. "Draco…I love you."

"No Mother!!!!!" tears streamed down my cheeks and mingled with my blood stained upon them.

"…Kedavra!!!" Lucius yelled.

A blinding green light struck Narcissa. And in slow motion I watched as she landed on the floor.

I clenched my fists and teeth and while Lucius watched her laughing and cackling to himself, I managed to crawl my way to the opposite end of the room, where my wand lay.

My blood stained hands grasped the wood in my hands as I pointed it towards the man who I hated the most in this bloody world. And I too utter the unforgivable words.

"Avada Kedavra!!!"

Green shot out from my wand and hit Lucius in the back. He laughed no more. My eyes rolled into the back of my head…and I too fell to the floor.


	4. I Came to Check on You

Cradle the Enemy—Chapter 4

*~*~*~* I came to check on you *~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco bolted up in his bed in the infirmary. Breathing hard, sweat dripping down his brow, and eyes wide, quite the rude awaking. "Just a dreab…it was just a dreab…ughhhh."

He lay back down, curling into a slight ball like position on his right side. No, that was a lie. It hadn't been a dream. Oh god … Mum …

Draco stifled a small sob with his hand. Squeezing his eyes shut at the memory.

His back turned to the door made it hard to tell who was entering when he heard it creek slowly open. In a daze from his nightmare, and not thinking correctly, the first person who came to mind was "Mum…?"

The person obviously didn't hear this, since they didn't answer, but Draco knew that it wasn't Narcissa. He wouldn't ever see her again.

Goodness, what is wrong with this person? Can't they speak? "What …cough… what do you want?" he growled roughly.

"I umm…just came to check on how you were doing, Malfoy. Madam Pomfrey said it was okay for me to come in here to see how you were and I thought—"

I know this voice, Draco drawled to himself. This was the…

"Mudbluhh…uhh … uuhh ... sniff … Mudblood! Why in Merlin's name would you need to check on be?!? Is this sobe sort of trick you, Pothead and Weasel are trying to pull on be? Well if it is I for one ab not falling for it! Get your big, fat arse and your frizzy hair outta of here and leave be in peace!" Draco yelled at her harshly. Hermione stepped back away from him, frightened by his outburst.

"I, Malfoy, I just was—" Hermione stumbled on her words.

"—Was the one, Mr. Malfoy, whom brought you here. I for one believe you should thank the young lady instead of yelling at her. Without her kindness, you would still be lying on the cold dungeon floors." Madam Pomfrey scolded Draco once again, as she walked into the room.

All Draco did was growl. There was no way he would ever thank that bucktooth good for nothing Mudblood! His thoughts soon turned to another, more important matter. His scowl soon faded. His eyes fluttered and his breathing was ragged. He wiggled his nose and brought back his head slightly, and began to lift one of his hands up to his face, which had now gone slack. "HuIShoooo! Ehhh…Hetch HeiShooo! Ughh!"

"Bless you," both ladies told him.

"Here, Draco." Hermione gave him a weak smile as she handed him the box of tissues.

"Umm…" Draco hesitantly took grasp of the box and pulled out a tissue and rubbed at his nose. Did the Mudblood just call me Draco? No, that makes no sense at all. It's probably my mind playing tricks on me. He looked up to see Granger watching him, and his cheeks began to burn slightly. His graze immediately went to his hands, and he quickly become interested in them.

Madam Pomfrey smiled at the two of them. "Miss Granger, you have five minutes then you must let Mister Malfoy get a little more rest so he can leave the hospital wing this afternoon.

Afternoon? Draco wondered. "Is it only mordnind right sniff now?" he asked Granger quietly.

"Yes, it is. You've been asleep for the whole week off and on and its already Friday morning," Hermione answered nervously, worried he might get mad at her once again and start yelling.

"Anyway, to more important matters. What were you doing in the dungeons?" Draco questioned her. HA! She was probably down there with Potty and Weasel trying to pull some prank on us Slytherins. This should be good!

"I should ask you the same thing! After all it was during the feast when you must have gone down there! Why were you there, instead of watching The Sorting like every other witch or wizard in Hogwarts?" Hermione retorted. He was so suspicious. He was probably down there with his cronies when those two monkeys probably lost him. They are all such morons.

"Why do you want to know so bad?" he smirked. Now I've got her!

"Why do you need to know that?" she asked giving him a weird look.

"It just seems somewhat odd that you would care in the first place."

"It's just that I found you there lying cold on the damp dungeon floor in the worst of conditions. I was worried that you were going to die… just because you're Harry's enemy doesn't mean I want you to die. I wouldn't wish death upon anyone. That's so terrible—"

"Hehh…HeiSHoooo!" Draco fumbled to pull out a tissue from the box that was situated in his lap. "Ehh EiShooo! Heptchmmmp! Heishh!" He had managed to slightly muffle the last two into his tissue, which he had finally got up to his nose.

"Bless you again. Hey, Malfoy, are you alright?"

She waited as he blew his stuffy nose. He didn't want to make a fool of himself in front of someone who could easily make it the joke of Hogwarts the very next day by telling his sworn enemy about how silly he sounded with his nose all stuffed up.

Once he was done she had to giggle at his newly slight pink nose that he immediately began to rub at with one of his wrists.

"Yeah … I'b fide. SNIFF!" Resistance was futile. He smirked at his own joke. Draco then decided to tell her. It wasn't like it was that big of a deal. "To answer your question I was id the dungeods because Dumbledore ask be to go grab some potion for Snape to use in the next day's lessods."

"Really?" Hermione was fairly confused at this point…

__

**~~** After the Feast and Sorting **~~**

"Ms. Granger could you please come over here for a moment?" Dumblerdore asked Hermione. She made her way towards him until they were facing each other pretty close. "Would you be kind enough," there was that twinkle in his eye, that looks like a shooting star, "to run a quick errand for me?"

Hermione, being the perfect student like always, was delighted to know that the headmaster had looked to her for a job. Maybe the Head Girl position is already got my name on it for next year. "Of course Professor. What can I do to help you?" she asked eagerly.

"Professor Snape here, is in need of a potion that he is going to be using in tomorrow's lessons." There it was again, that's glimmer in his eye, or maybe I am just imagining it, "It seems that he is slightly occupied for the time being. I was hoping you might be able to go down to the dungeons and bring it to him." He gave her a generously kind smile.

"Yes, of course I will go and get it for him," even though she really didn't like Professor Snape, it was Dumbledore asking her kindly…

"But, Malfoy…"

"What's wrong with you dow Granger?" Draco sniggered.

"It's just that Dumbledore also told me to go to the dungeons to fetch Snape a potion for tomorrow's lessons. Once I got down there, I got lost somehow. That's about when I heard you coughing and sneezing, and I went to you."

"You liar!"

"No really I'm not lying! Dumbledore told me that too. It's probably because you went first maybe, and when you didn't return he thought he should send me. You're actually lucky I found you." 

Granger smiled at me. Stop smiling! I'll take that smile off your face. "Yeah, bad luck that is." I gave her my best smirk. Smirk… like that time when…

__

"You stupid bitch…I never liked your filthy, ugly face around this manor any way. Its about time I shut you up for good!" There was that smirk again. Eyes wide in shock and fear as I heard the words escape from his mouth, "Crucio!" Although, this time his wand wasn't pointing at me…it was toward her…

"NOOoooo!!" Draco screamed with his hands clawing at his hair. I don't want to see that happen anymore…why do I keep seeing it over and over? Draco thought to himself.

"Draco? Are you alright?" Oh no… he had forgotten about Granger being there. She saw the whole thing. Will she tell Potty and Weasel? WAIT! She did call me Draco! I know it for sure this time! "Are you ok Draco?" she repeated, not sure if I heard her the first time.

"Yeah I'b fide…sorry bout that I guehhh … Ehhh … Hehhh…hehh..it went away..sniff." Draco looked down at his hands again.

"It's not a problem. Don't worry about it ok." Hermione gave him a sweet smile. "I will leave you so you can rest some more, and Madam Pomfrey is probably going to kick me out soon. I hope you feel better." For some reason, the burning feeling in his cheeks began to return. Draco gave his nose a rub. "I'll see you in class some time. Let's try not to get any one in trouble this year ok?" At this remark Draco watched her grin.

She was right. Some how he was always making a bit of trouble no matter who it was for. He smiled at her joke, not a fake smile, or a forced one. It was a real, genuine smile. For a moment, he knew he was glad she had come by to talk with him. It's not like anyone else was going to check on him. Quickly, he pushed those thoughts aside.

Draco was about to reply when the sneeze that went away came back suddenly, "Ehh! EiiISHOOO!"

"Bless you."

"Umm … see you in class." Draco finally managed to answer.

__

They were both wrong. They would see each other sooner than they thought


	5. The Cradle…What? But I don’t wanna

***Disclamer: ;) I don't own these characters J but I did try and make up the plot :P so don't steal it :O J JK Rowling owns Harry Potter characters and setting :D She's a genius!!

A/N!!!!! I would like to thank all who have written me reviews :D!! if I could I would hug you :P :D silly…but really J it means a lot to me since this is my first try at a fic :O!

And a special thanks to:

Lover of Angry Beavers

Angela Malfoy

Prantis – Queen of Hearts

Spirtofthewolves112

I want to thank the four of you for adding me to your favorite authors list!!!! It was so nice of you!! I hope you will keep enjoying my story!!!

Thanks also to: Dark-Princess-Kristine ( who tried to tell me in her review that I should probably allow un-logged in users to sign my reviews!), Lil' Eowyn, White Boomerany, gum-addict, MysticalStormz, Dawn Bridges, Jaded, to whom it may concearn, I-LOVE-DRACO, Waterdemon900, toxic-orange, The Charmed One, Madame Plot Bunnie, Silver Masamune, buGspooky, Draco's Girl, Garnet- Scorpion, tma, and Ivy Crane!!! They all have written reviews to me!!! :D I thank all of you dearly…it makes me want to write more!!

So PLEASE!!! Keep on Reading( and hopefully enjoy that ;) )and REVIEWING!! :D Thanks Bunches!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Cradle the Enemy Chapter 5—The Cradle…What!? But I don't wanna

__

"Miss Granger, we need to ask you to do another favor…"

This is so confusing, Hermione thought to herself. I really wasn't told why I needed to do this.

"Miss Granger, we need to ask you to do another favor. You see, one of your fellow students is having a rough time. We thought it was would be wise if we made some special arrangements for that person." Dumbledore had pulled her aside that afternoon right after her lunch. It was déjà vu. All way too familiar…

Yet, there she was, following orders, and doing what was asked. They hadn't been orders, it was more like an urgent request. But still. She only just got here, back to Hogwarts. I just unpacked everything!!! UGHhhhh!!

__

"Professor, may I ask what kind of favor this might be?" Yes! Of course Hermione was worried. Her last favor got her lost in the dungeons! This time she wanted to know what type of favor it would be, before saying yes.

Laughter twinkled in the headmaster's eyes. "Ah yes, Miss Granger, you are very wise indeed. Not to worry. We picked you only because we know your perfect for this particular favor. If you weren't right for the job, we wouldn't bother you. Yet you are the person we want…and it would be sorrowful that this classmate of yours did not have the perfect companion."

Hermione began to look desperate. I wonder who "they" are, she thought. Perfect!! He called me perfect! A grin spread across her face. Whoever this "we" is, thought I was perfect for a job, and obviously the headmaster is part of this group! That could only mean…

"Headmaster! I didn't say I didn't want to help you…I was just wondering what type of favor you were asking me for. I would love to help out Hogwarts in anyway I can." Her eyes flashed in a desperate plea at first, and later brightened with courage.

"Then Miss Granger, first of all I will need you to pack up your things." WHAT!?! "And no Miss Granger, you're not in trouble." A sigh of relief could be heard. "Afterwards, I would like you and your things to meet me on the second floor, second corridor, outside second door two to the right. Remember Miss Granger, bring all of your belongings and meet me there please, in no later than an hour. Your new friend will be waiting there with me."

Ten minutes left and Hermione made her way with all her stuff down the second corridor on the second floor. I still don't really understand what's going on. Dumbledore really has something up his sleeve this time. Hermione trudged slowly with her lead heavy suitcase.

Soon enough she could see the Headmaster, and someone was with him, but she couldn't tell who yet. They wore a large dark green cloak with a hood that was covering their face. The person was sitting down against the wall on the floor. Their head lay on their knees, resting there, waiting for her she guessed.

She got close to them, but still wasn't able to see the person's face. Oh well.

"Ah, Miss Granger, you're here. I would like to welcome you to your new home," Dumbledore greeted Hermione with his hands pointing to the door in front of him. On the door was a lovely, detailed painting of a woman in a bedroom with a baby's crib near by. The woman sat a rocking chair, rocking to and fro, with a kind and gentle smile on her face. She wasn't looking at her new guests, or what you might call new occupants. Her full attention was directed to what was cradled in her arms. A little bundle of joy. There lay a baby boy in her lap, with the happiest of grins on his face as he giggled while his mother watched him, and rocked him.

"Welcome to your own common room. This place is known as the Cradle. It's your home for the rest of your time at Hogwarts." Dumbledore smiled at her. Whoa! She hadn't realized that this change would be permanent! Everything was moving a bit too quickly for her.

From beside her could be heard a light sniffle, and she watched as the person in the dark green cloak rubbed at their face a bit.

"Ah, and a couple additional things. You two will need a password, which you both will need to agree on, and please make sure you are able to remember it very easily. It won't be very good if the two of you can't excess your rooms. Additionally, you two will share a common room together, one bathroom, a kitchen that has small things since the Dinning Hall is far away, and two separate rooms, but they do connect at the bathroom. And yes, your rooms are decorated in your appropriate house colors, yet your common room is a mixture of the two," Dumbledore's last words began to sink into Hermione.

"Two? Professor? What do you mean by that…I don't understand?" She questioned.

"Well, Miss Granger, your new companion isn't from the same house as you and—"

"ehh… HieShooo! Sniff!"

"Bless you," Hermione told the person in the green cloak kindly.

"Yes, god bless you, Mister Malfoy," Dumbledore's eyes shot with a shooting star.

"WHAT!?!?!?!"

"Ughhh… Granger…please don't yell."

"Don't yell! I just found out I have to live with you not just for a short time! But I have to live with you for the rest of the time I am at this school."

"Yes, Granger. That's only because its our seventh year, so that would make a bit of sense," He chuckled. Hermione looked around, and found that for some reason Dumbledore seemed to have left them to themselves.

"But…But…I don't wanna…"

"Oh, don't whine like a bloody baby, Granger. Can we pick a password…I would like to sit down for a bit and rest. I have Quidittch practice this evening," Draco asked her impatiently.

"If you're so smart—tell me what should we pick as our password," she asked him defiantly.

"Um…I don't know. How bout…maybe…" By this point Draco had taken off his hood of his cloak, and Hermione could see him. Although, for some reason he kept his head bowed towards the ground. He mumbled an idea that was barely audible to Hermione's ears, "how about…dragon's treasure…sniff?"

"What?" She really didn't ask to be annoying, she actually hadn't heard what he said, but he had the idea that she was trying to annoy him.

"Granger, I said, how about dragon's treasure?" he sneered.

"Good idea, Malfoy," she gave him a smile. She liked the sound of it; it had a nice ring to it… "Dragon's treasure." She was positive that would be extremely easy to remember. All she would really have to do was think about—

"Ehh…Ehhh …HieSHhooo! Et…ehhh HeiiSHooo! Sniff!" Draco frowned and rubbed at his nose, which had released two powerful sneezes, it seemed to keep on bothering him. He then for the first time brought his attention to the painting on their door that Granger had been oddly fascinated with. The lady was watching him now intently just as he was she.

There was something about her that looked all too familiar; it gave him a funny feeling in his stomach. She laughed and smiled at him, and then said, "Bless you."

"Bless you, Malfoy," Hemione also said.

This made the lady laugh even more, and Draco began to feel heat rising to his cheeks. He took a big sniffle and proceeded to say, "Let's go inside, I need to get everything unpacked."

"Good idea, Dragon's Treasure," Hemione addressed the nice lady in the painting. She smiled and continued rocking her baby to sleep.

The large wooden door swung open to show them a magnificent looking common room. The two Hogwarts students stood in wonderment at the awe inspiring walls which had swirls of green and sliver, which merged with their opposing Gryffindor colors, also in swirls of red and gold. The two sets of house colors seemed to combined in the living room, right above a cozy looking dark red and brown-bricked fireplace. At the top of the fireplace a snake and a lion were painted facing one another, and in-between the two animals, was the spectacular swirl of the two house colors. There was a snug looking couch near it, with pillows of the two houses' colors with cute little house animals sewn into the soft fabric and shiny fringes that sparkled in the light. There were also two loveseats; both made of black leather, with blankets over them. Each blanket had either Gryffindor or Slytherin colors.

They were both quite amused at the accommodating colors used to make them both feel at home. Draco personally thought it a bit over done, but deep down, he liked how it was homely, even though he never really liked the dark, damp dungeons all that much.

Hermione on the other hand, was in complete heaven, her attention was quickly taken to the next room. It was all just so wonderful. When she saw Malfoy at the door, she thought this would be the end. Now, seeing The Cradle, things might not be all that bad….maybe…

"Hieshh! Ishhh! Sniff…" Draco quietly tried to stifle his sneezes as they moved on to admire the next section of their new home.

Their living room opened into a miniature kitchen with a refrigerator, and there was also a small wooden table with two chairs near by. There were counter tops with marble colored granite tops, which seemed to sparkle and shine their new room. In the middle of the counter top space was a silver sink for them to wash their hands and dishes in.

Behind the refrigerator was one of those neat trashcans that Hermione always thought were silly, those kinds when you put your foot down on the peddle. Then…Pop! It opened. She laughed at her recollection of the time Ron had watch her fiddle with one in a Muggle shop in the wizardry world. He had given her an odd glance, but Harry had chuckled. Although…That was a while ago…about fifth year. The two of them no longer paid her any attention. Too busy being the Boy Who Lived and His Side Kick. Any way… what kind of super hero has two side kicks?…she just wasn't needed there.

Draco had recovered from his couple stifles to watch as Granger went to admire the kitchen. She had looked at their new faucet, refrigerator and what seemed to be some sort of odd looking muggle version of a trashcan. He watched as the Mudblood looked at intently, her face brightened for a quick moment, but then fell. Draco wondered what she was thinking, what had caught her attention, and how she was able to show so many emotions. Draco quickly pushed his thoughts aside.

Draco decided to move on to the next spot and it seemed that Granger had heard his footsteps. She too followed his lead to move on. He made his way back over through the living room. Opposite of the entrance door to the Cradle was what he guessed was the bathroom and on either side of it were their rooms.

Hermione looked to the right of what must have been their shared bathroom. Oh…GREAT!!! SHE HAD TO SHARE A BATHROOM!! With….MALFOY!!

He must have read her mind, because he turned to face her and rubbed his left wrist under his nose and then grinned, although, for some reason…there was something different there. It wasn't a smirk… he hadn't looked evil or mean. He just had looked, like a joking little boy. She was about to study his grin further when he went back to rubbing at his nose but now a little rougher.

She gave him a gentle smile and walked to the right where the red and gold swirls trailed towards the words Hemione painted over her door in elegant script. Draco did the same with his silver and green. As he strolled into his room, he sniffled and continued to rub at his tickling nose.

Inside Draco's room was his wardrobe, made of mahogany wood that was very well polished and in wonderful condition. He found his bed had a green comforter with a silver dragon embroidered around the edges. When he opened up his wardrobe he found that Dumbledore had magically placed their belongings into their rooms.

Hermione excitedly opened the door to her brand new room, and she was dazzled by the sight of her large cherry wood wardrobe and her ruby red comforter, which had baby embroidery and baby blue sheets. Wow, she thought. Everything was much more fancy than her old things.

She began to make her way towards the bathroom.

Draco opened the door, and saw Hermione, no… Granger… She was looking into the cabinets for things. But that wasn't what was really on Draco's mind. He was in need of something. Desperate need that was. "Uhhh..umm…ehhh," Stupid Granger was in the way. "Granger…ehhh Ihh…I," But Draco could barely speak, "Granger..ihh …ehhh." Each time he tried to talk he almost lost it. Each time his voice raised in pitch and he was going to bet that his nostrils flared wildly. "movehhh…I ihh…gonna."

Hermione had no idea what was going on whatsoever. She continued to look into the cabinet until she heard him say move, which was a demand. She didn't want him to boss her around so she quickly turned to face him.

Draco barely managed "I neehh need a tissueehh ehh…" before the entivable happened. Draco's cute nose, twitched and the sneezes that had persistently tried to escape his masculine nostrils finally won out.

Hermione had by now figured out what was going on and immediately turned around to see the box of tissues situated behind her. She pulled out a few as it got to be too much for Draco

He felt a warm hand touch his own hand, and the tissues that he had desired being placed in his large hand as well. "Ehh ..EHH! HIEShoooo! HiiISHhooo! Hummppshh! Eishhh! Sniff…Hieshh! SNIFF!" after the harsh sneezing attack, Draco tried to sniffle away his stuffy nose. Without being able to stop it, he felt the warmth rise to his cheeks. He was looking at the tiled floor still rubbing the used tissue against his slowly turning pink nose. He knew for sure she was watching him.

"Bless you a lot, Draco," she kept up her sweet and gentle smile, and his head popped up, eyes wide in shock, immediately after he heard his first name. Hermione remembered him lying on the dungeon floor and quickly put two and two together: he was ill…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

TBC!!!!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(A/N)HEY!!! Don't leave yet :P Please if you liked it!! Write me a review!!! And tell me whatcha like about it or something :D Thank you soooooo much!!!


	6. What's in a name?

Disclamer: I don't own any of the harry potter characters or hogwarts :) But all that credit goes the genius J.K. Rowling!!

A/N!! Oh MY!!!! I have to thank all of you soooooooo much for reviewing my story!!! It makes me want to write so much more!!! And I am so sorry for taking a while to write this. I will write a little bit more, more often now I think!!!

A Special Thanks goes out to: 

spiritofthewolves112 : Nah ;) I plan to make it a not so Head Boy, Head Girl type of story!! :P cuz I know everyone is somewhat used to that plot. But that's all I am saying ;)Thank you so much for reviewing!

odiechick: I'm glad you thought my story was freaky enough ;) Thank you so much for reviewing!

Ezmerelda: Giggle! I knew I was stating the obvious :D but that's what makes it silly! Thank you sooo much for reviewing!!

Artdevil and BlueBird: don't worry about me not writing more ;) cuz I love this story too much to let go of it! Thank you soo much for reviewing!!

magicalferret: You thought he had to pee!! :D :P Giggle!!! That's really silly!! Thank you for reviewing!

Jaded and some1: I am so very glad you thought it was cute! Thank you for reviewing!!

Silver Masamune: ;) don't worry! I had to give him some tissues :O that would have been mean ;) and I am very glad you keep on reviewing my story!! Thank you so very much!

Ivy Crane: Aww..thank you so much for reviewing and thank you :D I thought the rooms were very neat also!! Both Draco and Hermione's rooms.

Secret Destiny and hermione: thank you for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter as much as the others!

Jadziadaxx: I worked really really hard to try to help you out and do lots of Draco thought like I was planning on in this chapter ;) but I also don't want to do too many because then why would you look forward to reading the next chapter!! :D but I hope you like how I did his thoughts! Thank you for reviewing!

Another A/N!!! Thank you for all that reviewed!! Please Read and review for me!!! I will do my best to reply to your reviews like I just did ;) cuz I just love them soooo much!!! Thank you!!

~*~*~*~**~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

And now for your FEATURE PRESENTATION!!!! ;)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cradle the Enemy—Chapter 6—What's in a name?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Bless you a lot, Draco," she kept up her sweet and gentle smile, and his head looked upwards, eyes wide in shock, immediately after he heard his first name. I hadn't imagined it, he thought to himself. She really called him Draco. He thought it sounded…really nice, somewhat enchanting when _she_ said it. He felt warmth rise into his pale cheeks.

"Umm…cad I have a tidsue ... sniff…SNIFF! ?" Draco asked her as he rubbed the back of his wrist against his nose, but quickly regretted the action, because of how stuffy he sounded. Actually, that's exactly why he needed the tissue. Matters got worse when he heard her try to muffle a giggle by putting one of her hands over her mouth. Ughh…now she's laughing at me. But, she does have a cute laugh…

Hermione thought he sounded adorable! She tried to not laugh, but to hear Malfoy sound like this; it was just way too much for her to keep from laughing. She didn't mean it as a bad thing, she truly thought it was cute. She stopped when she found his finger was pointing toward the tissue box located behind her.

"Oh, sorry bout that Malfoy. Here you go," she told him cheerfully, as she placed the entire box of tissues into his large masculine hands.

Slightly confused, Hermione watched as Draco's…No Malfoy's face fall. He roughly tucked the box under right arm, and quickly turned away from her. She carefully listened to his footsteps from the bathroom as he retreated into their new common room. Sniffles could be heard every so often in that direction as well.

"Heh-HeiihShhooo! Etch..et-SHOooo! Ehh…Ehh--Het-HieIhShoo! HieIhShoo! Sniff."

Hermione was now sitting at her new desk in her own room when she could hear the strong sneezes coming from the common room. Poor thing, she thought to herself.

Draco was lying against his Slytherin pillow out on the large couch in the common room. A tissue was pulled from the box, as he brought it up to his nose and tried to rub away his persistent sniffles and tickles. He felt his eyes close, but immediately flutter open again.

Malfoy… I hate that name…

His eyes fluttered and his eyelids pulled at his nightmare world.

Ughh… My name is Draco, not Malfoy. I wonder, he thought, if my name wasn't Malfoy…would…would…Hermione…could she like me…

Sleep pulled at him, but he tried to resist. It wasn't night time, Malfoy's don't take naps, and they don't need them.

__

"Weakling brat! Wake up, surely you can't think I am done with you yet do you?!" Cackles followed the screamed threat. His leather whip cracked in the air, threatening his bare skin that lay open to the eye. "GET UP!!" Breathing heavily, blood oozing down his sides, painstaking just to live…

Draco let out a gasp, and tried to breath slowly, he hated thinking of him…he haunted him. Mother… Draco began to whimper quietly. He shook his head to try to rid himself of the thoughts, the memories. His light blond hair was disheveled once again he didn't have his normal look, hair sleeked back, the way that most of Hogwarts was accustomed to seeing.

Another thing Draco hated about this place, no one knew him. Of course they all knew who Draco Malfoy was. They all knew and they were all scared of him. They were all scared of him or hated his guts, maybe some both. But no one knew Draco. Not one person... They only saw his family name, and no one wanted to look past it. He was used to being and acting like a Malfoy should. Brought up in these circumstances. They were forced upon him, and they were stuck there permanently.

He was all-alone…

No one understood him. Only…

His mother, she understood him, but, she … she…

Draco tried to muffle his sob with the pillow. He really didn't want Hermione to hear him. What would she think of him? No…would she tell Potter and Weasel, and then everyone would know. Or maybe, she'd…no she wouldn't…she couldn't want to help…

She would probably be happy, he knew it, for everything he had said to her. He deserved it too. The words he used to call her flooded his mind. _Mudblood…You filthy, ugly Mudblood!_ But was that really him saying all those things. Or was that Malfoy saying those things? Was it his father, that vile deatheater, speaking through him? I don't think those things …Even if I wanted to, I couldn't have done anything to stop being cruel… He would have…Mum… But that's exactly what his father did…wasn't it?

Why?… I don't want to be here anymore… I don't…please…

I want to leave…

With that final thought, Draco had cried himself to sleep.

Hermione glanced out the window at the sky. It looked like it might storm later on. The Cradle had a wonderful view of the Hogwarts lake. It had been splendid earlier, but now the skies had darkened. Dark clouds loomed over the sky like a dark shadow waiting to swallow Hogwarts; a predator ready to take over its vulnerable prey. The clouds looked heavy and ready to let loose rain, lightening and thunder.

She noticed how quiet it had gotten in the common room; she heard no sneezing, or anything.

What's this feeling? Hermione exclaimed to her inner self as she opened her door to look into the common room. She wasn't sure, but when she saw Draco's messy hair with his head laying on the armrest of the couch with a pillow under it, his body spread over the entire couch, something compelled her to take a closer look, but what she found made her heart break.

Draco lay there, body shivering slightly, with puffy red eyes.

Oh my! Had he been crying?! What in the world was wrong… was he all right? For some reason, a shiver went down her spine, as she began to think that there really had been something wrong. Guilt crept over her as she realized that he had been crying all alone, and she had been so near by, yet hadn't noticed.

Hermione wished she knew what was wrong. She had no idea why she urgently needed to know what was wrong with her new roommate. Never having any feelings like this for anyone, she never thought the first person would be him. Hermione was in a definite state of confusion.

__

"Oh, don't whine like a bloody baby, Granger. Can we pick a password…I would like to sit down for a bit and rest. I have Quidittch practice this evening," Draco asked her impatiently.

I totally forgot! He had Quidittch practice later. He really shouldn't go, but I guess rest is a very smart idea for him now. She grabbed the Gryffindor blanket from the other side of the couch and laid it over his shivering body, which soon ceased its shivering once warmth came over it.

"Mmm-hmm…Mum?" he murmured and shifted in his sleep limbs sprawled across their couch.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

TBC!!!!!

Please read and review!!! Thank you sooo much!! And I hope you enjoyed the chapter!!


End file.
